The Deaths of Characters We Hate
by Padawan-Ami
Summary: In each chapter, we will relate the various bizarre and gruesome ways each hated character dies. Not for the squeamish, or those who can't take a joke. From YuGiOh to Fushigi Yugi to Beyblade, we leave no popular series left unscathed. Please review, n


The Deaths of the Characters We Hate  
  
First of all, if anyone is offended of the killing of the characters we hate. We are sorry. -_-. BUT it's not our fault if you start hating the character that you used to like. SO If you are afraid of losing the favouritness of a character on our list. I advise you to STOP NOW. But Read it anyways. Our list is who we are going to kill. If you just LOVE and ADORE main characters, I advise you to STOP NOW. Oh, well...read it anyway. We love Reviews!...if that is possible cause this 'Fic', might be really stupid and obnoxious and a waste of your time....but read it anyway. ^_^  
If you hate ONLY Half of these characters, skip the ones you like.  
  
Goggle Heads: Tai Davis Takuya Takato  
  
Sailor Moon: Mina/Sailor V Darien/Tuxedo Mask Serena/Sailor Moon Rini/Sailor Chibi Moon  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh: Yugi Serenity  
  
Fushugi Yugi: Tomohome Miaka  
  
Beyblade: Tyson Li from the White Tigers  
  
Cardcaptors Sakura: Sakura  
  
Ah! My Goddess: Belldandy (She's so pretty though! It's her personality I hate)  
  
Monster Rancher: Genki  
  
Goggle Heads:  
  
While the Goggle Heads were going shopping together, they walked by a sports store. The new 5000 Goggle Maximum was on sale. All the Goggle Heads pushed their ugly faces against the window to get a better view of the Goggles.  
"Oooooh, I want that, duh duh duh," Tai said.  
"Me too, duh duh duh," the others said.  
"No, I'm getting it first! There's only one left!" Tai yelled.  
"But your heads TOO BIG!" Davis yelled.  
"So it yours, fat head," Tai yelled back.  
"First come first serves!" the shop keeper said. The Goggle Heads looked at each other evilly. The all charged at the window, crashing through it. The started punching each other in the faces and stuff, all trying to get the goggle. The started fighting and they forgot all about the goggles. They fought so much, they killed each other. The shop keeper sighed and threw the Goggle Heads into the back. T.K. and Matt came along and saw the neat goggles.  
"That would make a good present for Tai, won't it?" T.K. said.  
"Yep, let's buy it," Matt said. The looked by the goggles and there was a wallet. He picked it up and looked for a name, they didn't see any, but they didn't see the name Tai on the inside. So they used the money to buy the goggles.  
  
THE END  
  
Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Rini, and Tuxedo Mask:  
  
A bad guy was trying to snatch Rini's heart, and when he did, Rini died and the crystal was pure black.  
"Oh, well, she was a brat anyway," Sailor Moon said.  
While they were fighting the Heart Snatchers, Sailor Moon was reading a comic about a group who found out one of the members was a bad guy.  
"Hey, Sailor V, are you a bad guy?" Sailor Moon asked suspiciously.  
"I don't know, I FEEL like a good guy," Sailor V said, "What about YOU?"  
"I'm not a bad guy..." Serena glared at Mina. Mina glared back. They glared at Tuxedo Mask. He glared back. They all started fighting each other because they thought the others were bad guys. So they died. And the Heart Snatchers went on stealing hearts, then Ami and Lita came in and defeated them.  
The End  
  
Yugi's and Serenity's Death:  
  
There once was a brainless, stupid kid named Yugi. One day, Yugi tripped and fell out of a window on the 300th floor and ONLY got a concussion, (He has a hard head). He got taken to the hospital and was on the 500th floor. His friends, Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu came to visit. They started to lean on Yugi's hospital bed that was right near Serenity's (Is still blind, Jounouchi lost the money) which was by the window. Which then his friends' heavy weight pushed Yugi's bed, which pushed Serenity's bed out of the window by accident, Yugi and Serenity fell 500 stories. When they hit the ground, they miraculously lived. As Yugi and Serenity was getting up, the Millennium Puzzle fell from the sky.  
"Hey, Yug! Here's your Item! You can't forget that!" Jounouchi yelled. The Millennium Item fell on top of Yugi's head, then Serenity's...THAT'S what killed them. Kaiba and Bakura rejoiced and celebrated.  
THE END  
  
Tomohome's and Miaka's Death:  
  
"Miaka! It's time to leave!" Yui yelled into the Universe of the Four Gods. Miaka nodded and came through the book.  
"Hi, Yui!" Miaka said.  
  
In the Universe of the Four Gods...  
"OH, NO!" Tomohome screamed.  
"What? No da!" Chichiri asked.  
"MIAKA FORGOT TO KISS ME GOOD-BYE!!!!!!!"  
Everyone stared at him.  
"So?" Hotohori said.  
"I MUST HAVE A GOOD BYE KISS!!!!" Tomahome screamed, running around in circles frantically.  
"I have a way..." a man said.  
"REALLY? HOW?" Tomohome screamed.  
"YOU have to kill yourself," the man snickered. Tomohome took his sword and stabbed himself.  
Before he died, he said, "Miaka? Is that you?"  
"It's me. No da!" Chichiri said. Then Tomohome died.  
  
On Earth...  
"Wah! I need my Tomohome!" Miaka whined.  
"Just shut, up already," Yui said. She handed the Universe of the Four Gods to Miaka.  
"I know! I'll go back!" Miaka said. She tried to stuff her face into the book, but that didn't quite work.... She was pushing so hard, she accidentally closed the book, flattening her head.  
"HAHA! MIAKA'S HEAD LOOKS LIKE A PANCAKE! HAHAHAHA!!" Yui laughed. Then...Miaka died.  
THE END  
  
Tyson and Li's Death:  
  
One day, Tyson was practicing Beyblading.  
"Oh, I just LOVE Beyblading!" Tyson exclaimed, "I have battled with ALL KINDS of Beyblades...but those are just boring...I want something new!"  
Tyson looked at himself in the mirror.  
(Don's ask --) Tyson thought, "Gee, I look like a Beyblade!"  
That gave Tyson an idea.  
Li walked into his yard, "Hey, Tyson...what the," he looked at Tyson. He was rolling around in circles.  
"What the $%*^$%& are you doing?" Li screamed.  
"Dizzeeee, huh? Oh Hey Li," Tyson stopped spinning, "I'm a Beyblade! Here, have a look at yourself."  
He turned Li to look at the mirror.  
"What do you see?" Tyson asked.  
"Me...." Li said.  
"NO! Anything else?"  
"YEAH! A BEYBLADE!!!!!!!!" They looked at each other and ran over to the Bey Stadium () Tyson thought, "Gee, I look like a Beyblade!"  
That gave Tyson an idea.  
Li walked into his yard, "Hey, Tyson...what the," he looked at Tyson. He was rolling around in circles.  
"What the $%*^$%& are you doing?" Li screamed.  
"Dizzeeee, huh? Oh Hey Li," Tyson stopped spinning, "I'm a Beyblade! Here, have a look at yourself."  
He turned Li to look at the mirror.  
"What do you see?" Tyson asked.  
"Me...." Li said.  
"NO! Anything else?"  
"YEAH! A BEYBLADE!!!!!!!!" They looked at each other and ran over to the Bey Stadium (---Or something). They held their rip cords in there fist and ripped it out (Oweee).  
"LET 'ER RIPPPPPPP!!!!!!" They yelled. They spun and jumped into the Bey Stadium, rolling and spinning, hitting each other. They spun so much, they got dizzy and bonked into each other and died in the Stadium.  
Rai and Kai walked in.  
"What, the..." they said. Tyson and Li were lying at the bottom.  
"Ah, well," They ripped their cords and battled...with Tyson and Li still in there.  
THE END  
  
Sakura's Death:  
  
Sakura was walking a long when she saw...A TREE...duh duh duuuuuhh!!  
"AH! A TREE CARD!" she got our her 'stick' and started whacking the tree.  
"TURN INTO A CARD ALREADY!!" the tree started ripping apart.  
"Hey! Kid! Stop it!" a police man yelled. She swivelled around.  
"A POLICE CARD!!!!!" she started whacking the guy on the head.  
"OW, OW, OW!" the man yelled. Then she saw a fish in the water.  
"FISH CARD!!!!!!" Sakura yelled. She jumped into the water and started to whack the fish. The police man was unconscious. When she couldn't find the fish, she was about to get out of the water when she saw her reflection.  
"AH! SAKURA CARD!!!!!" she started hitting herself on the head, "OW, OW! OW! HOW COME I HURT!"  
Li and Madison walked along. They stared at her horridly.  
"Well, at least she's doing something productive for once...I guess..." Li said.  
"At least more productive then the other things she does..." Madison said. They walked off when Sakura died, from concussions and brain damage...(Somehow....can't someone get brain damage if they have none?! I dunno....Sakura just needs to die.)  
THE END  
  
Belldandy:  
"Oh, Keichi! Don't leave me!!!!!" Belldandy yelled.  
"I have a new life with someone else now, bye..." Keichi said. Thank Goodness, he thought, it's about time I left her.  
"Oh, Skuld! I am so nice, let me treat you to an ice cream cone!" Belldandy called for her little sister.  
"No! The last time you did that, you let ME treat you," Skuld said.  
"Oh, kay...." Belldandy started crying, "Wah! Skuld HATES me!"  
"'Bout time you figured that out," Skuld said.  
"Wah! OH URD!!!! Let's play Chess!" Belldandy called.  
"No! The last time you played, every time I won, you would cry, and when YOU won, you would play again until I won to be nice, then you would start crying again!!!! EITHER WAY! YOU CRY!" Urd screamed.  
"Huh? NO ONE WILL PLAY WITH ME!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (GASP!)WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Belldandy screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"GAH!" Skuld and Urd covered their ears. Belldandy locked herself in the closet. Skuld and Urd locked her in... again.  
"Yay! Now Belldandy doesn't have any air to breath, and she'll run out faster since she's yelling," Skuld said. Belldandy cried so much, she flooded the closet and drowned and died.  
THE END  
  
Genki's Death:  
  
One day, Genki was going out for lunch. He decided to go to the Cheese Pizza Place. He sat himself down.  
"Sir? What would you like?" the waiter asked.  
"Um....what do you have?" Genki asked.  
"Sir. What do you think we have?! THIS IS A #^(@&^$ PIZZA PLACE!" the waiter screamed.  
"Uh...yes...okay, what kind of pizza?" Genki asked.  
"This is a %*^%(&$ CHEESE PIZZA PLACE!" the waiter yelled again.  
"Okay...can I have cheese pizza then?" Genki asked. The waiter nodded his head angrily and went to the kitchen.  
When Genki got his pizza he said, "Woah...this is a Monster Disc!!"  
He ran out of the pizza place and went to a Monster Shrine. He placed the pizza into the round hole, and went to the button.  
"UNLOCK!" Genki yelled. Nothing happened, "UNLOCK!!!!!!"  
He got so mad, he started stomping on the button.  
"UNLOCK, UNLOCK, UNLOCK!!!!!!!" Genki screamed. Still, nothing happened. Then he gave up and ate the pizza. He went to all the pizza places in the world and tried them in the shrine. Nothing happened, so then he ate the pizza that didn't work. He did that for so long, he got so bloated, and he died.  
THE END  
  
Well, I hope you liked this...unexpected miscellaneous fic...now all you main character haters rejoice! Yes...Well, we like reviews! (If that's possible that you could actually review a fic like this...but review anyway!) 


End file.
